Harry Potter and the Peace of the Enlightened
by leaps
Summary: Harry get new powers abd to learn to use them must travel around the world visiting various masters of other arts. People like the Dalali Llama and the pope.


Harry Potter and the Peace of the Enlightened  
By leaps  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, items or places within. These belong to JK Bitchy and the perpetually late book. I also lay no claim or rights to any other places or identities that have borrowed to use in the sick ramblings of my mind.  
  
Giveaways: I am telling you this now so I do not get flamed later. Ginny will and must die. Draco will be evil without any sort of redemption in this story and he may or may not be sent to Azkaban, either that or die a slow horrible death. If any of you have a problem with this DON'T READ MY FREAKING STORY.  
  
Harry was back at his Uncles after his fourth year and he hated it even though he had only been there three days. Upon his arrival he had been informed that he was once again living in the cupboard under the stairs. His cousin had put on even more weight and his room had been expanded at the cost of Harry's. He couldn't even contact has his friends as Dumbledore had requested that he not owl anybody for fear of it being traced to Privet Drive. His owl had been given to Hermione for the summer to remove the temptation of contacting them anyway. The only highlight was that he had been provided with enough dreamless sleep potion that he wouldn't dream about the third task. All in all this summer looked to be his worst ever with him expected to do all the yard work and housework so his aunt could care for her precious Duddiekins. Harry thought that if Dudley got any bigger he wouldn't be able to move, but according to his aunt Dudley just was suffering from a bad case of baby fat. Considering a baby was as big as one of Dudley's thighs that she was pushing that line a little too much.  
  
"Oh well if he can't move it just means he can't beat on me this summer" thought Harry as he rolled over once again and smashed his head on the wall again. "Stupid wall, stupid cupboard and stupid Dursleys. If they only knew what was out there they might not be so pigheaded."  
  
(CLICK)  
  
Harry sat up and grabbed at his wand under his pillow. He cracked the door an inch and watched as three figures entered the house. They wore black robes and white masks. He ducked his head back inside as they started to move forward and up the stairs.  
  
Harry's mind raced rapidly as they climbed up above him. Should he run away or try and help them. Harry thought about all the Dursleys had done to him over the years and so he headed for the door. All of sudden he heard screaming from upstairs and without realizing what he was doing he was racing up the stairs wand at the ready. He saw one in the hallway watching the other doors. The others were nowhere in sight. As Harry reached the top of the stairs he point his wand and screamed "Stupefy" The death Eater collapsed on the floor as Harry raced toward his Aunt and Uncles room where the screaming was coming from. Realizing the danger he was in. Harry plastered himself against the wall by his Aunt and Uncles door. He turned and peeked into the room. One of the death eaters was torturing his Uncle while the other was laughing as he felt Harry's Aunt Petunia up. As Harry was getting ready to burst into the room with another stunning spell. There was a loud crash behind him as Dudley opened the door and started yelling at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP." A death eater quickly entered the hall without noticing Harry and said "Petrificus Totalis" With huge thump Dudley fell over and the floor beneath him cracked and buckled under his weight. With a loud Chuckle he yelled to other death eater "Hey Lucious, you should see the size of this kid. I never thought anyone could become this fat without magic and Peter why the hell didn't you get this kid when he came out? Peter?" The death eater finally noticed the inert body of Peter on the floor. "Bloody Hell" he screamed as he twirled around looking for Harry. He was to late. Harry managed to get him with the same spell he had used on Dudley and he collapsed with a thud on the stairs. The screaming stopped and Harry whirled around to face the last death eater. He was too late he felt himself flying down towards the stairs with his wand being wrenched from his grasp. He tumbled down the stairs finally landing at the bottom. He looked up and saw the death eater wielding his own wand at the top of the stars. The man pointed his own wand at Harry and said, "I warned you Potter that you would up in a sticky end. AVA----"  
  
Harry knew that he couldn't let it end like this he needed to do something anything to stop him. Than he heard the start of those most evil words Avada Kedavra and something in him snapped. He didn't want to die. Then he felt himself pulling energy from all around. Instinctively he concentrated and pushed the energy out towards the death eater. A bright golden light pushed forwards and slammed into the death eater and sent him flying up right through the roof in a giant beam of light.  
  
Harry lay back shocked at what he had just done when the door burst open once again as Albus Dumbledore once radiating that great power along with Professor Mcgonagall and Flitwick. Each looking ready to do great battle.  
  
"HARRY, Are you Okay? What happened?" Exclaimed Mcgonagall  
  
Harry looked at the professor and replied "Hullo" and fell back to the floor in a dead faint. 


End file.
